Seddie Song Shuffle
by don't-tell-me-not-to-live
Summary: Oneshots based on songs chosen at random from my iPod. Each story must contain at least one sentence or phrase that is taken directly from the song and, of course, must be a Seddie.
1. Beautiful

**{Beautiful} Glee: The Music, Vol. 3 - Showstoppers **

Her body was fit, strong from years of boxing and exercising. She had undergone many hardships, and was ready to fight at a moment's notice. But she wasn't bulky, no. Her curves, although small and barely visible, were enough to giver her a feminine shape, the shape of a young woman. Her skin was tinted with a natural tan, even though she had lived in Seattle since she was four. It was flawless to the eye, but felt slightly rough and calloused under his fingertips.

Hair the color of wheat stalks hung down to the middle of her back in soft ringlets. It shone in the light, almost as bright as the summer sun, but was dry, damaged from the countless times she had tried to flat-iron her curls. It sometimes smelled of apples and coconut cream pie, but also of sweat and rain – the latter mostly.

Her eyes were a piecing blue, spotted with slight flecks of gold and green. One could even swear to se purple in her irises. They were bright and welcoming, and seemed to sparkle when she laughed. But they could also be sharp and unforgiving, cold as glaciers and hard as diamonds. A fire burned inside of them when she was mad, and her pupils grew smaller and smaller, until they were like tiny black holes in a sea of blue. Pity on the fool who received a glare from her.

Her mouth, although small, could open as wide as she pleased, able to take as much food as she could handle. Two rows of perfect teeth sat inside, but they were beginning to yellow, due to the carelessness of her mother. Her lips were slightly plump, a perfect shade of pink. But they were almost always chapped, and had been busted from various fights and accidents.

But he didn't care. To him, all her imperfections made her even more perfect. And it didn't really matter to him what she looked like (her astounding beauty was just a bonus). Her steel backbone and heart of gold were enough. Because to Freddie Benson, Samantha Puckett was beautiful in every single way.


	2. The Fame

**{Fame} Lady Gaga: The Fame**

Sam had never imagined how much of a celebrity she would become. After all, iCarly had started out as a simple video of her and her best friend, judging contestants at a talent show. Not exactly Hollywood material in her perspective. But the video had become a hit and iCarly was born. Sure, Carly was technically the star of the show, and Sam was just the Loveable- But- Aggressive Sidekick, but she was okay with it. Popularity and fame was more of Carly's thing, not hers. As long as she still had her friends and her ham, she was content.

But a lot had changed since iCarly's humble beginnings. What used to be just a weekly web show had turned into a multi-media phenomenon. Interviews were being scheduled left to right, and she was constantly being followed by photographers, documenting her life with every camera flash. Sam couldn't even go to Build-a-Bra without making the front page of Tween Weekly.

But Carly seemed to enjoy the spotlight. She blew kisses at the crowds, and signed autographs _only_ when she was in the public eye. Magazines were hailing her as the New Thing- the new Miley, the new Brittney, the new Oprah. She basked in her glory, flaunting her new-found social status without a second thought. And that's what worried Sam.

Old Carly would have tried to lie low, shooing the photographers away. Old Carly would have been embarrassed in front of the talk show hosts, and only would have gotten interviewed by the school newspaper. Old Carly would have given everyone an autograph if they asked, camera or no camera. Old Carly would have focused on the funny, and not on the ratings. But New Carly? New Carly was only doing it for the fame.

But Freddie thankfully stayed the same. While Carly walked passed her loyal fans, he and Sam would stay and sign whatever was thrust at them, thanking each person fervidly for their continued support. While Carly posed for the photographers on her way to school, he waved meekly at them before hurrying into Ridgeway High behind Sam. While Carly traveled the U.S. for interviews and publicity tours, he stayed with Sam back in Seattle, content with watching the brunette on TV. Whether or not this was because neither he nor she was invited to come along didn't matter to Sam; as long as something from her old life stayed the same, she was happy.

And she was even happier when Freddie asked her to be his girlfriend. Carly had long moved to California, pursuing her dreams of becoming an actor. iCarly had ended, and Sam was back to being just Sam , not Sam The Webstar, or Sam The Cohost. And Freddie was just Freddie, not Freddie The Technical Producer, or Freddie The Camera Man. The photographers had stopped following them, and only a few die-hard fans asked for a picture or an autograph. Sam was ready to give up the Loveable-But-Aggressive Sidekick title, and become Sam, the Loveable-But-Aggressive Girlfriend of Freddie Benson. And she would take that over fame without a second thought.


	3. Circus

**{Circus} Brittney Spears: Circus**

Lights flashed all over the tent, the multicolored beams hurting her eyes. Men and women of all ages swung from trapezes, defying death with a simple turn. Elephants and lions roamed the stage, pulling their caretakers along for the ride. Sam could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Spencer had somehow managed to score four tickets to the "Bingling Sisters- Garnum and Gaily" circus act from Socko. Apparently, the sock maker was cousins with the Binglings, and gave them the tickets for free. Carly agreed to go, and Freddie jumped at the chance to see his very first circus (his mother deemed them too dangerous). Spencer promised Sam as much deep- fried junk food as she could handle, so she decided to come along as well.

But now, watching the next circus act come out to the middle of the ring, Sam could feel the double- fried Fatcakes coming out to make an encore appearance. Her face flushed and she trembled in fear as dozens of white- faced strangers in strange clothing and evil rubber noses clambered out of the tiny car of Doom. Clowns had traumatized her for years, and she could feel herself panicking with every passing second.

Just as she was about to bolt out of the tent screaming, Sam felt something soft and warm slip into her hand. She looked down in shock. Freddie, still staring at the clowns, laced his fingers with hers in a tight hold. Sam felt a wave of calm wash over her, and she held on. She remembered telling Freddie about her phobia two years ago, and she marveled at his astounding memory. Sam smiled at him, and he smiled back, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Their hands remained intertwined for the rest of the clown act, and Sam never felt afraid, not even when a clown came up to them and handed her a flower. With Freddie by her side, she knew she was safe.

And even as the clowns left the stage, she never pulled away.


	4. She's A Lady

**{She's a Lady} Forever the Sickest Kids: Underdog Alma Mater**

Sam always managed to …surprise him, to say the least. One minute they would be cuddling on the couch, watching TV. The next minute, she had smashed a raw egg on his head. She kisses him passionately, then bites his ear. She cooks him dinner, only to eat all of it herself.

Freddie knew better than to question her behavior.

After all, he was the one who kissed her. The one who asked her to be his girlfriend. The one who asked her to be his wife. With Sam, he had to learn to be on his toes, to always be wary. He never knew what she might do next.

But Freddie did know that she would never intentionally harm him. Although she didn't say it much, Sam cared for him as much as he cared for Sam. They were Sam and Freddie- America's Oddest Couple. At the end of the day, no matter how much crap they did to each other, they were still partners in crime, husband and wife, till death do they part.

And it wasn't like Freddie didn't get back at her sometimes. He'd changed her ringtone to an old Ginger Fox hit, programmed her phone to never turn off, and called her every five minutes to laugh at her. He'd blocked every channel on their TV but the technology channel for an entire week while he went on a business trip. He especially loved to hide her ham, smiling in amusement as she combed through their entire apartment, looking for it.

He always paid for his pranks, though. The next day, Sam usually did something evil to him. She'd ask his mother over for dinner. She'd sign him up for zumba classes at the local gym. Once, she even refused to kiss him for three straight days.

But Freddie never complained. He knew that Sam was Sam, and she was the only one allowed to prank.

Because Sam should never be messed with.


End file.
